Legends:17 ABY
}} 17 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 17 ABY: Eventos *Rei Lorac e Rainha Denira de Velmor foram mortos em um plano para por o Príncipe Imperial Anod no trono. A falha no assassinato e a subsequente fuga do príncipe herdeiro Denid deixa o Lorde Regente Zelor como chefe de governo.Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi *Navik o Vermelho do Clã Chattza se torna-se governante de Rodia e instituiu um purgo vicioso da chegada do Clã Tetsu. Muitos foram mortos, incluindo Greedo o Mais Velho.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Skee e sua família vão para um planeta floresta durante as Guerras dos Clãs de Rodia.Star Wars EncyclopediaA Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale *Míssil destroem o palácio real de M'haeli, criando um vácuo de poder que possibilitou a ocupação Imperial. *A Classe Summit graduada na Escola Galáctica de Sobrevivência ao Ar Livre, quebra qualquer recorde anterior.Alliance Intelligence Reports Batalhas *Duelo em Tatooine.The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chapter 8 *Batalha de Dantooine.A narração na versão do Nintendo DS de Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron afirma que quinze anoss tinha ocorrido entre a batalha em Dantooine e o encontro de X2 com Rahm Kota. Seu encontro ocorreu em um ponto após a formação da Aliança Rebelde, que tomou lugar em 2 ABY de acordo com o The New Essential Chronology. *Operação Extensões Ocidentais The Essential Guide to Warfare **Batalha da Nebulosa da Pena **Batalha de Kelrodo-Ai **Batalha de Ord Vaug **Batalha de Halm **Batalha de Pendaxa **Batalha de Ichtor **Emboscada em Bryndar **Batalha de Fanha **Batalha de Tosste **Batalha de Ogoth Tiir Nascimentos *Mara Jade.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Kels Turkhorn. *Jaalib Brandl em Trulalis. *CSL Danenberger em Kyrouac. *Isolder em Hapes.The New Essential Guide to Characters *Drake Paulsen em Socorro. *Iona Retter. *Yun em Panatha. *Mora em M'haeli.River of Chaos *Tinian I'att em Druckenwell. *Nadra Enasteri. *Dak Ralter em Katlist VI. Mortes *Em Bespin: **Armen Arandis. *Em Bothawui: **Pai de Koth Melan. *Em Cato Neimoidia: **Warrick Raden. **Victra Sinde. **Zayda. *Em Coruscant: **Kar'eme. **Klef. **Tavik Moern. **Resh. *Em Dantooine: **Falon Grey. *Em Felucia: **Hagark. *A bordo do Jóia de Alderaan: **Hakaen Bousch. **Z'paul Diin. **Mahg-Raet Duumont. **Dyni Endarsin. **Cednah Faenel. **Khyyynett. **Lynaa. **Morrax Nabin. **Fia Nazhena. **Notru'denn. **Zalar Rishek. **Ruf-Asti-Viarffli. **Brial Sullor. **Dien Suub. **Wachs Tauph. **Ardia Terrsyn. **Anjeru Valett. *Em Kelrodo-Ai: **Ahrens. *Em Nizon: **Yurka Aggel. **Lesan Dos. **Sartok. **Vril Vrakth. **Nonul Weran. *No Sistema Ogoth Tiir: **Kendu Ultho. *A bordo do Resurgence: **Adrian Verana. *Em Rodia: **Greedo o Mais Velho. *A bordo da Estação Sel Zonn: **Byra Fenn. **San. **Cecil Vane. *Em Tantajoc V: **Dorv'Tilsta. **Loren. *Em Velmor: **Lorac. **Denira. *Nas Extensões Ocidentais: **Bannidge Holt. Aparições *''River of Chaos 1'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *'' '' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 3'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Fontes *''Alliance Intelligence Reports *''Star Wars Encyclopedia *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império Categoria:Anos no Período Imperial